


Ramble On 漫步

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dreams, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e20 Rupture, Flashpoint - Freeform, M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「你也要對著我唱歌嗎？」</p><p>「你想我唱歌給你聽？」Thawne問。</p><p>Barry瞥了他一眼，不悅地皺起眉頭。 他又頂著Wells的臉了，唇邊勾起熟悉的似笑非笑。他的裝束濕透了。並非<em>那套</em>裝束——並非黃色那套——只是尋常裝束。樸素。純黑。衣衫掛在肩膀，雨水沿著髮絲滴入雙眼。他的雙足也赤著，不知為何看著感覺不道德，優美纖細的骨骼泛著水光。太過親密了。Barry吞了吞口水，移開目光，但即使他集中精神，也沒有迎來改變。他就知道，就連在夢裡Thawne也要來騷擾他。</p><p>Barry沒作回應，Thawne也就愉快地哼了幾段似曾相識的調子。Barry回頭看他，Thawne看見他望著自己，笑得更加燦爛了，興高采烈踏過水坑，唱道：「<em>如果我可以把時光保存在瓶子裡，我想做的第一件事……（If I could save time in a bottle, the first thing that I'd like to do...）</em>」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramble On 漫步

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ramble On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805378) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



> 授權：

　　Barry在床上醒來。至少，看上去像他的床。聞上去像是他的床。當他翻過身將鼻子埋進枕頭，味道也是一模一樣。Joe幾個星期前硬塞給他的廉價洗衣粉，還有品牌稍貴一點的織物柔順劑。汗水。身上沐浴露殘留的餘香。

　　一如既往。

　　他的房間就和他離開時一樣。桌上放著一盒已經拆開的泰式炒麵——他匆忙出門忘了帶上。他應該把它丟了。現在肯定壞掉了。

　　他指尖掠過的包裝仍有餘溫。麵條仍然冒著熱氣。聞上去很新鮮。Barry眨了眨眼，再次環顧房間。然後他記起了。

　　痛楚。極速。對決。一屋被殺害的警察。Wells。粒子加速器。

　　垂死？

　　他好像記起自己當時垂死。痛。很痛，前所未有的痛。他那時想， _神啊，我願意傾盡所有換取一切停止。_ 然後就停了。他碎掉、溶解，然後膨脹。爆炸？然後，化為虛無。然後，來到這裡。

　　他盯著手上放了好幾天還冒著熱氣的泰式食品，小心翼翼放到一旁。他很餓。但他不會吃。

　　太過反常了。  
　　

 

* * *

 

  
　　他母親正在廚房做熱香餅。她輕聲哼唱，紅髮上捲著髮捲。他不記得她活著時有沒有把頭髮弄成這個樣子，但她的髮色似乎比他記憶中明亮。過度飽和。以前有這麼紅嗎？

　　有一秒，一切似乎格格不入。畢竟，他從未見過母親身在Joe West家中。但當Barry眨了眨眼，情景就自行重新排列。母親熟悉這間屋子。Barry也熟悉這間屋子，即使他已經很多年沒來過了。

　　母親雙手迅速又平穩地混和麵團。她的睡衣前繫了條圍裙，自豪宣稱她是有史以來最好的媽媽。Barry記得那是他替她挑的。爸爸帶他出去給她買生日禮物，他選了這個。因為這樣她就能做更多熱香餅了，他告訴爸爸。爸爸笑了。

　　樓梯在腳下嘎吱嘎吱，看見媽媽扭著頸越過肩膀看自己，Barry皺了皺眉。沒有發生奇怪的事。安靜沉寂的房子沒有響起恐怖電影的特效。她只是對著他笑，笑得異常燦爛，傻乎乎唱道：「 _如果你細心傾聽，終會聽到曲調，當一為萬物、萬物為一，化作石頭一動不動……（And if you listen very hard, the tune will come to you at last. When all are one and one is all, to be a rock and not to roll...）_ 」

　　她對著櫥櫃敲敲敲，音樂湧上他的腦海。她一唱他就記起曲調，憶起從學校乘車歸家時，坐在自家本田汽車後座，她跟著音樂熱情歌唱。在方向盤上敲著獨奏鼓，扭過頸直到他跟著她唱。

　　現在他跟著她唱了。「 _她要買一道通往天國的階梯。（And she's buying a stairway to heaven.）_ 」

 

 

* * *

 

  
　　他打開前門，看見鐵山監獄探訪室。他爸爸坐在玻璃背後，仿佛不曾有過改變。仿佛去年的事根本從未發生。他的臉容看著比媽媽的更為熟悉——臉上同樣疲倦的皺紋，蒼老而兩鬢斑白，Barry用了十年時間看著皺紋泛現爸爸臉上。他的爸爸看上去疲憊不堪、衣衫襤褸，仿佛每一天都需要熬過難關。但他還是對著Barry笑。

　　Barry凝視之際，他爸爸指了指話筒，仍然在笑，Barry咬著下唇用力得刺痛。你在夢裡可以流血嗎？你死了還可以流血嗎？

　　他拿起話筒，聽見尖銳的吱一聲，靜電噪聲刺耳非常，直至爸爸的聲音透出。這部份比較陌生，因為他爸爸多年以來都沒有唱歌的理由。他歌唱的聲音悲傷，「 _爸爸，我不知道你什麼時候回家。但當你回家，我們就會歡聚一堂，共度快樂時光。（When you comin' home, Dad. I don't know when, but we'll get together then. You know we'll have a good time then.）_ 」

 

 

* * *

 

  
　　另一道門。

　　Joe對著他笑，提了提帽，唱道：「 _孩子，你能為我演奏一曲回憶嗎，我不太確定怎麼彈。但那首歌悲傷又甜蜜，在我還是年輕人的時候，我能夠倒背如流。（Son, can you play me a memory, I'm not really sure how it goes. But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete, when I wore a younger man's clothes.）_ 」

　　Iris坐在鋼琴前看著Barry，她修長纖細的手指按著琴鍵。她穿著紅裙，髮色就如他媽媽般鮮艷。長長的開口高至大腿，低低的衣領垂至胸口。真正的Iris永遠不會穿這種裙子。Barry想著，就看見裙子變成他一週前看過她穿的那條。這條是綠色的，有著端莊保守的衣領。沒有開口。

　　「 _與我同唱，（Sing with me,）_ 」她熱情唱道，眼神悲戚。「 _只限今夕，或許明天仁慈的主就會帶走你。（Just for today, maybe tomorrow the good lord 'll take you away.）_ 」

　　她的臉頰滑落一滴淚時Barry退後了一步，沒有看向Joe，沒有看向她，幾乎絆倒了Cisco。Barry轉身面向他，心臟怦怦直跳。Cisco的頭髮梳成馬尾。他穿著紫色西裝。Caitlin站在他身後，穿著和他相襯的禮服。

　　他們張開口輕輕道：「 _築夢去吧。（Dream on.）_ 」

　　Barry奪門而出。

 

 

* * *

 

  
　　外面，下著雨。空氣潮濕凝重，熱度重重壓著他的背，仿佛擁有生命。Barry步下長街，雙足赤裸走在柏油路上。遠處雷聲隆隆嚇人得很。一隻小鳥歌唱，隔壁一條街，又有另一隻和唱。一切都綠油油濕漉漉。聞上去很真實。夢境聞上去會真實嗎？

　　走過半條長街，出現了另一雙腳緊隨著他。所屬主人沉默不語，執意跟著他漫步街道。Barry無需轉身也知道最新的陰魂是誰。

　　「你也要對著我唱歌嗎？」

　　「你想我唱歌給你聽？」Thawne問。

　　Barry瞥了他一眼，不悅地皺起眉頭。 他又頂著Wells的臉了，唇邊勾起熟悉的似笑非笑。他的裝束濕透了。並非 _那套_ 裝束——並非黃色那套——只是尋常裝束。樸素。純黑。衣衫掛在肩膀，雨水沿著髮絲滴入雙眼。他的雙足也赤著，不知為何看著感覺不道德，優美纖細的骨骼泛著水光。太過親密了。

　　Barry吞了吞口水，移開目光，但即使他集中精神，也沒有迎來改變。他就知道，就連在夢裡Thawne也要來騷擾他。

　　Barry沒作回應，Thawne也就愉快地哼了幾段似曾相識的調子。

　　Barry回頭看他，Thawne看見他望著自己，笑得更加燦爛了，興高采烈踏過水坑，唱道：「 _如果我可以把時光保存在瓶子裡，我想做的第一件事……（If I could save time in a bottle, the first thing that I'd like to do...）_ 」

　　「別唱了。」

　　Thawne沒唱了，他的嘴巴合上。

　　因為這是一場夢，Barry說，「我媽媽喜歡這首歌。」

　　「你的母親品味不錯。」Thawne說。他臉色一變，半是輕蔑，半是別的。深不可測的事物。似是悔意。「有時候我很後悔殺了她。」

　　憤怒在Barry體內升騰。一下心跳間，他想過殺了Thawne。想過以他殺死他母親的方式殺死他。看著他血濺街道，鮮血混和雨水。

　　怒火迅速消散。

　　「很好。」他只是這樣道。他繼續前行。

　　他們經過一個街口後，Thawne來到他身旁，問道：「我們要去哪裡？」

　　「我不知道。」Barry對他說，聳了聳肩。他笑了。「心之所往？」

　　Thawne若有所思地輕哼，手指點了點下巴。當Barry認真看著他，不禁注意到一些事。這個Thawne有著另一個Wells沒有的親暱與熟悉。他沒有的皺紋，他不會做的動作。

　　Barry蹙眉，看向別處。Thawne注意到了。「我的臉有什麼問題嗎？」

　　他瞇起眼睛。反駁道：「不是你的臉。」

　　Thawne轉過頭，挑起一邊眉毛。雨水令他大半身衣服顏色變深。他走路時都滴著水。「對，但這是你認識的臉容，所以我想我會暫時留著。」

　　突然，Barry覺得很累。他想坐下來。他不想繼續走了。

　　眼前風景開始扭曲，自行重組。Barry沒有看著它重新組合。相反，他看著Thawne。Eobard Thawne，那人感興趣地追蹤周圍環境的改變，表情幾乎毫無變化。

　　「我沒想過你喜歡鮮花，Barry。」Thawne說，邁腿踏前幾步，才轉過頭看著他。Barry抬頭一瞥，只見彎彎曲曲的粉色鮮花華蓋編織成他們頭上的棚架。低頭望去，最明艷的鮮花之下放了一張木製長櫈。

　　他笑了。他為他倆造了一座庇護所遮擋暴風雨。

　　「或許只是你不如你想像中那麼了解我。」Barry對他說，坐上長櫈。Thawne坐在他旁邊，近得Barry感受到他的體溫，穿透他們濕濡的衣服滲進來。

　　Thawne若有所思地咂舌。「不，不是這樣。或許只是我沒有機會了解你這一方面。」

　　Barry呼了一口氣，小心翼翼維持聲音平穩無波。他吞嚥，喉嚨抵抗深深植根的情感。沙啞地道。「有時候我會想念你。」

　　Thawne看著他。此刻的他多了一分關切。這份關切存在於Barry以為他的名字是Harrison Wells之時，但在此之後，在他變成Eobard Thawne之後，就消失無蹤。Barry一直努力不去想這件事，不去想Thawne對他明顯懷抱的 _關心_ 。現在又來了，蝕刻於Thawne臉部的線條。

　　 _現在，不知為何，我明白Joe和Henry他們看著你時的感覺了，帶著自豪。帶著愛——_

　　Barry下顎一緊，揮去那段記憶。他繼續沉思。

　　「我不記得我對上一次想殺你是什麼時候了。」漫長的片刻過後Thawne告訴他。聽上去真實。誠懇。由衷。夢境會聽上去真實嗎？他向Barry露出苦笑，在長櫈上換了個姿熱好讓一條長腿捲在身下。他托著下巴，看向Barry。

　　Barry笑了，即使一點也不好笑，說道：「不就是你試圖殺死我那天嗎？」

　　 _就在我殺了你之前_ ，他沒有去想。

　　Thawne搖了搖頭。

　　「不。那時我很憤怒。我失去了理智。」Thawne看著他。「大多時候，我都是想保護你。」

　　「我以為你恨我。」

　　Thawne盯著雙腳，仍然赤裸，仍然濕著，不過正在乾。他以很輕的聲音道：「我是。」

　　Barry沉思。風暴幾乎來襲。雷聲愈來愈響，他看見了閃電劃破長空。他聞得到——空氣中的暴風雨、臭氧、電流與濕意。這一切令他記起站在他身旁的男人。或許永遠都會。

　　「我愛你。」他承認，握緊了雙腿之間的雙手。「我——我意識到我不能一輩子恨著你，當我心底某處是……我就是不能。所以我原諒你。」

　　「一切？」

　　Barry點頭，猝然一停，他現在不想看見Thawne的臉。

　　「一切。」

　　他感覺得到Thawne全身在他旁邊低嘆，消沉得仿佛輪胎洩氣。Barry從眼角餘光瞥見他，他伸手揉了揉他的頭髮。「我還以為我已經看透了你。你真是充滿驚喜，Barry Allen。」

　　Barry側起頭，心裡很清楚，他很想感受雨水打在臉上。上方的鮮花輕易分開，向後縮起，直至他頭上出現一道完美的天窗。雨水冷冷打上他的臉，就像冰。

　　「神速力真的愛你，不是嗎？」

　　Thawne凝視著他，他的頭微微向後傾，只為好好看看Barry。雨水懸掛他的睫毛，但他沒有眨去。「你這是什麼意思？」

　　「它從未像愛著你般愛著我。」Thawne續道，傾身向前拈去Barry髮上的落花。他用拇指揉了揉花瓣，恍然大悟的神情。他抬頭瞥向他們小小庇護所開出的窗口——看著雨水、閃電。他睜大了眼睛。「你以為這是一場 _夢_ 。」

　　Barry的背脊開始升起一陣寒意。「嗯，對。」他緩緩道。「你已經死了。」

　　Thawne輕輕笑了，不敢置信。那聲音幾近嘲笑。「我不是死了，Barry。我是被 _抹消存在_ 了。你知道當極速者被抹消存在會發生什麼事嗎？」

　　Barry舔了舔唇。「我應該知道？」

　　Thawne臉容扭曲。「好吧，不，我想不用。我從未教過你，對不？」他傾身貼得更近更近，直至Barry感受到Thawne的呼息拂在他的臉上。他笑了，伸手鉗住Barry的下巴將他拉得更近，直至他們鼻子貼著鼻子。如此接近，他的氣味就無比真實。

　　「他們嘗試叫你回家，Barry。」Thawne輕聲道，灼熱的呼吸拂過Barry的臉頰。「你聽不見他們嗎？」

　　Barry吞了吞口水。「誰？」

　　「Cisco。Iris。他們嘗試接觸你，但你聽都聽不見他們。」Thawne深深吸了口氣，帶著似是純粹簡單的喜悅合上雙眼。「我聽得見他們。他們想你回家。」

　　閃電劃過上空。雷聲隆隆。風聲颯颯。「我什麼也聽不見。」

　　Thawne微笑，不再是先前誠懇的笑容，而是露齒一笑。「你會的。」他輕輕道。「 _聽。_ 」

　　Barry閉上雙眼。感受Thawne的觸碰——那隻手牢牢鉗著他的下巴，拇指狠狠扣在中央。他傾聽身周的暴風雨四處肆虐、閃電、雨水。空氣翠綠的氣味——觧明的臭氧、污泥、植物，還有水。全部感覺如此真實。

　　「專注，Barry。」Thawne敦促道。當Barry開始睜開眼睛，Thawne發出噓聲，用空著的手覆上他的雙眼。那隻手粗糙長著繭子。比這場暴風雨真實，比夢裡所有人和他們所唱的歌真實。比這場夢裡一切真實，他意識到了。

　　「你是真的。」他低聲道。

　　Thawne笑了。並非嘲諷亦非憎恨——事實上，聽上去幾乎友善。溫暖。深情。「我是。」

　　「為什麼你要幫我？」

　　Thawne噓了一聲，他的拇指拖過Barry的唇瓣。他沒有移開覆著Barry雙眼的掌心。「別再說話了，閃電俠。放鬆。感受。傾聽。我相信你。」

　　Barry傾聽。

　　有暴風雨。有Thawne。除此之外，有一條線——遙不可及。如果他可以拉——

　　一聲輕笑。簡單的喜悅。唇瓣拖過他的大陽穴——陌生，乾裂。「就是它了，Barry。伸出手。」

　　然後他們就在那裡。

　　現在他聽見他們了，呼喚之聲穿過暴風雨而來。

　　Thawne的手從他眼上移開，Barry緩緩睜開雙眼；半夢，半醒。Thawne看著他，如此接近，雙眼明亮。眸裡透出閃電。觸碰帶著溫暖。

　　Barry恨他。他愛他。他恨——

　　Thawne哼了幾句走音的調子，聲音微乎其微。聽著像是齊柏林飛船的歌。他在腦海聽見——這段記憶就於坐在車裡與媽媽唱歌那段旁邊。就在那裡，他不能——

　　「噓。」Barry聽到。「別再想了。回應呼喚。」

　　Barry閉上雙眼。

　　當他再次睜眼，風暴已然消失。

　　一如Thawne。

**Author's Note:**

> 引用的歌：
> 
> Stairway to Heaven, Led Zeppelin  
> Cat’s In the Cradle, Harry Chapin  
> Piano Man, Billy Joel  
> Dream On, Aerosmith  
> Time In a Bottle, Jim Croce  
> Ramble On, Led Zeppelin.
> 
> 圖片僅供參考：[下雨的街道](http://everystockphoto.s3.amazonaws.com/rain_1039289_o.jpg)、[鮮花與長櫈](http://66.media.tumblr.com/48c0dc7548c178639f8bc02b2a3ffa27/tumblr_niq88cEMuR1qa53wno4_1280.jpg)、[閃電劃過長空](http://images.fineartamerica.com/images-medium-large-5/lightning-in-the-suburbs-trevor-garner.jpg)。
> 
> 押韻的那幾句歌詞譯到我吐血……不盡如人意，大家就湊合著看吧……


End file.
